


Exclusively mine

by mirrors02



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrors02/pseuds/mirrors02
Summary: In which Rin makes a mistake - Her new math student teacher is so annoying. More annoying is how infuriated she gets when he is surrounded by girls. God, he is such a player! LenxRin. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm now on Ao3 haha  
> Let's start my time here with Exclusively mine :3  
> I'll be submitting my old stories, since I still don't have a new one... :C
> 
> Hope you like it :D

**Exclusively mine**

At the first six months of my last year of high school, something surprising happened. Something surprisingly terrible happened. And I realized my life would turn hell when he entered the room.

 “Good morning class. As you guys know, Miss Megurine, the math teacher, is at her maternity leave and I’m here to introduce you the teacher that will replace her for the rest of the year,” said the principal Meiko in front of the classroom, standing beside her was a blonde man that looked as young as the students in the class. “This is Len. Len Kagamine. He is a student teacher that is attending his third year at the math college.” The man named Len gave a step forward.

 “Good morning, I hope we can have a health relationship in these months that will come.”

And when he smiled, I noticed that every girl at the classroom almost fainted. Every girl except me, because I know the true demon that is standing in front of the classroom.

.

.

.

.

 “Rinto-nii, I can’t believe this!” I grumbled to my brother.

“Hn…” he didn’t show any interest.

“Rinto-nii!! Didn’t you hear what I said? A  demon became my math teacher!” I almost yelled, but he looked at me with disdain and turned back to the TV again. I snorted.

 “The demon is right beside you and can hear you, you know?” a soft voice said at my ear.

“GYAAAAHHH!!”

I shoved Len away from me and ended up falling on my back at the carpet. When I opened my eyes, his face was right above mine. Slowly, he took his finger to the edge of my lips and then licked this same finger.

 “There was chocolate on your face,” when he noticed my red face, he showed me a smirk, “You look so cute when you’re embarrassed, sweetheart.”

“Len, stop mocking my sister…” Rinto said when he noticed I was going to cry of anger. Len only chuckled and moved away from me.

Let me explain you what is happening here. Len Kagamine, the substitute teacher, is my older brother’s childhood friend. He is three years older than me, which means he is 21, since I am 18 years old now. But he acts like a child! He is always teasing me. I don’t fall for his “charms”, but I am sure that he tries this with every woman around the world. This player!

I think I’m going to do my homework; it’s better than stay near this idiot. And near my idiotic older brother too, because he pretends that I’m not being harassed! After I finished the most, there’s only Luka-sensei’s homework left. Do I really need to do? She is in her maternity leave anyway…

 “Eh? So this is the homework that other teacher left for you guys... The principal warned me about it,” he said with his chin leaning on my shoulder. Ugh…”Don’t even think of not doing it, sweetheart. I said at the class that I’ll collect it tomorrow…”

“Ugh! Can’t I have some privacy? Wait, you warned? I didn’t hear it...”

“It was when you’re too busy drooling over my beauty!” Oh yeas, it was when I was glaring at him.

“Ok, ok, I’ll do it!”

Then I started to solve the exercises, while the idiot sat beside me and kept humming while staring at me. He was ruining my concentration! The first ones weren’t that hard, but soon they started to get impossible to solve.

“Having trouble there, sweetheart?” he asked with a triumphant smirk on his lips.

“Haha, in your dreams!” and I kept trying, but it was really hard!

 “If you want me to help you, you just need to call me Len-sensei…” he said after some minutes. I only stared at him.

 “Is this for real?” I mocked and turned back to my notebook.

“Of course it is!” some minutes more passed, “You just have to say…” grudgingly I turn to face him; I really wasn’t going to finish this without help. I could feel my face getting hot when I opened my lips.

“Please… Len… Len-sensei…” there is it! Probably there’s steam coming out from my head right now. Len just seemed to freeze at his place, “Len-sensei?” then he started to laugh.

 “You really said it...” he said between laughs. I snorted pouting. Some minutes later he stopped laughing, “Ok, a deal is a deal.”

Len the approach me, read the question out loud and started to explain it. Before starting this internship at my school, Len was my private tutor. It was really hard to understand something because he was always teasing me, but this time he seemed really serious about it.

“So, Rin, giving what I just explained, what is the probability of you falling for me today?”

Yeah, I said it too soon.

“Zero.”

.

.

.

.

 “And this is everything for today, guys,” Len said turning away from the blackboard.

It was weird how he seemed to be another person when he was inside the classroom. He even looked like how an adult should be. He stopped walking around the room when a girl raised her hand.

“Len-sensei, can you please explain it again?”

“Please, call me Len. Len-sensei makes me feel too old.” and then he winked at me before starting to explain to the girl again.

“Tch.” What the fuck was that wink?

When the lesson finally ended, the hungry girls of the class stood up quickly and surrounded the “young teacher”. I couldn’t stop staring at how he interacted with them.

“Rin, why are you glaring daggers at the teacher and the girls?” my friend Rui asked. My glare was so intense?

“I’m just noticing how he is a freaking player.” Rui looked at me with an odd expression. What is it?

.

.

.

.

It has been approximately one and a half month since Len started lessoning in Luka-sensei’s place and the girls around the school are in total hype because of him. What do they see that’s so good in this guy?

“Len-san is so handsome, don’t you think?” whispered dreamily a girl to her friend.

“Yes, he has the face of an angel…”

Hmm… If you look close, Len isn’t that ugly. Actually, he is really handsome. Once, he entering my room wearing only a towel (yes, he is at my house practically 24/7) and he has a nice body too, I remember that I kept staring at that water drop that was running down his… Wait, what the hell am I thinking about? Of course this guy is not handsome!

 “I like his voice too... It so soft…”

“I wonder if he can sing…”

To tell the truth, he can! And he sings very well too. He used to sing some songs while he waited for me to finish solving questions during the tutoring sessions. He could be a professional singer for sure and… Ugh… Just forget what I just tought…

“And his eyes? Those blue eyes look like they will drown me by how deep they are…”

“They hypnotize me…”

I loved how those eyes were always focused on me when we were at the tutoring sessions. I felt like I was the most beautiful piece of art, like I was at an exhibition and they were admiring me. I raised my eyes from my notebook and stopped to listen to those girls’ conversation. I stared at Len whom was talking with some students. His eyes looked around the room, changing from student to student at each second. At one of those seconds, our eyes met and he smiled, but it lasted only one second, because soon he looked at another person. No! I miss when only I was the focus of them… Eeh? There’s something wrong with me today...

I was almost sleeping at the history class when the ending Bell rang. But what called my attention was a heated talk of some girls at my classroom. They’re on a circle surrounding a girl with multi-color hair. Galaco was her name, she is really known around school because she is, well, a whore.

 “You girls won’t believe with who I was at the biology class time!” she said cockily and the excited girls almost screamed in curiosity. I did noticed she wasn’t in class during biology lesson…”With Len-sensei, of course! Everyone knows that no man can resist me! We had a very heated moment at the back of school. I even gave him a hickey… You know, to prove that he’s already mine!”

And then I hear a rain of “OMG!”, but I had no reaction. I only froze where I was. I felt a really bad sensation, I didn’t know to explain what it was, but it made me feel sick. I was awakened from my shock when I heard Rui calling me to go home.

“ You don’t believe in this bullshit, right?” I heard Rui whisper at my side. I don’t know, Rui. I don’t know…

.

.

.

.

I was sitting on the floor with my hands on the center table of the living room. I was waiting for my fingernails to get dry while I was staring at Len, whom stared back, lying at the room carpet, the same I was sitting on.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Thinking about how beautiful you are today, sweetheart.” He smirked at me.

I ignored him and kept staring at him, finally noticing the clothes he was using this night. He was wearing a scarf. Sure, it was cold today, but not that cold to wear a scarf. Maybe it was to hide that…? I think I’ll have to confirm it.

 “Hey, Rin. I’m hungry, why don’t you take off your clothes and let me eat you?” Ugh. How I want to punch your face!

I pass my finger lightly over my nails, verifying that my nail polish is already dry. Time to find out the truth. I pull the scarf off his neck and he seems surprised. He gets even more surprised when I push him, making him lie on his back. This position gives me a better look at his neck. Nothing, there’s no mark there. Maybe it is in another place? For some reason anger and anxiety fill my body. I start to open the buttons of his shirts, Len tries to fight me.

 “What the hell...? Rin, what are you doing?” he almost screams while forcing my hands away from his shirt. And then we heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and Rinto-nii appears at the room.

“Len… What are you doing to my sister?” Rinto-nii asks calmly.

“Me? Your sister is trying to violate me!” Len answers indignant.

“Hmm… I see…” Rinto-nii simply goes to his room.

Wow, what great brother I have, don’t I? Len finally manages to shove me away from him. We both fall sitting on the floor, staring at each other, panting and the only thing that comes to my mind is how this scene is… Erotic… Mentally shaking my read, I get back to the focus of the conversation.

 “Rin, what was that?”

“Where is it? Where is the hickey Galaco gave you? Len, I swear I’ll tell Meiko if you keep going out with your students like this!” This shouldn’t be my business, but for some reason it makes me really angry.

“What the hell are you talking about, sweetheart?”

And by the look on his face, I can see that Galaco was lying.

.

.

.

.

And in the end Galaco was really lying and was spreading the lie through the whole school. Len had to talk with Meiko to clean the misunderstanding because this could make him lose the internship. In the end, after some pressure, Galaco admitted she was making that up.

But even after that, Len kept being surrounded by girls. And I hated how he was giving them his attention. Attention that should be directed at me… Wait, what?

 “That idiot!” I mumbled still staring at the teacher.

“Rin, what happened?” Rui asked.

“Nothing, I’m just noticing how that idiot is flirting with those girls. Not even a little professional.” Rin had never met Len before he started working at our school, but she knows we know each other since childhood.

“You know, Rin, I think you’re just jealous.”

“WHAT?”

 “It’s written all over your face that you like him, Rin. And you are almost throwing daggers through your eyes at the way you’re staring at him.”

“This is impossible. Never that I would fall in love with a guy like Len!”

“Be honest, Rin. You hate how now that he is not you private tutor anymore you have to share his attention with the whole class. And I am sure that you don’t hate his teasing, probably you can’t even live without them anymore…”

“I…” I like Len? Impossible, right?

“For me, it’s pretty obvious the fact that you like him. Now you just need to know his answer…”

.

.

.

.

And that I finally accepted that I really like Len. And I decided that I’ll be straightforward with him. Even if I get rejected, at least I’ll know how he feels. Like many times before, Len and I were alone at the living room of my house at a Saturday night. Rinto-nii was still at work.

 “Len, I want you to be exclusively mine!”

“SAY WHAT?” he seemed pretty shocked and suddenly I lost all my confidence.

“I mean… I want you to go back to being my exclusive tutor. You know, for you to go back to teach just me...”

I was so nervous and embarrassed that I couldn’t raise my face to look at him. What kind of expression was he making now? I felt Len’s hands touch my face making me look him at the eyes. I couldn’t read his thoughts.

 “And why do you want me to be your exclusive teacher?”

“Because… Because I miss your whole attention when you share it with my classmates. I miss your constant teasing. I hate how the girls crowd around you and how kind you’re to them. I... get so jealous... I...”

“Are you saying that you love me, sweetheart?” he asked with a smirk.

“I… I am…” he gave a soft chuckle.

 “Sweetheart, my internship ended yesterday. It has been six months already. Starting from Monday, another teacher will teach in my place.”

“What? But you’ve said nothing… You didn’t even say goodbye to the class…”

“Actually, I did, but you were too busy admiring my beauty to hear.” Maybe this time I truly was…” And, Rin?”

“Hm?”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

I smiled and suddenly, my back was on the carpet and Len was above me. He started a sweet and soft kiss that made me melt. It was one, two, three and when things were getting hotter, we heard the sound of the front door.

 “Eh? Rin, are you trying to violate Len again?” Rinto-nii asked calmly.

“Eh?”

“No, this time I am the one trying to violate her.” Len answered and the three of us just kept staring at each other for some minutes.

“Hm. Whatever.” And then Rinto-nii went to his room.

Wow, what a great brother I have, don’t I?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. The end.  
> I don’t like using the Japanese honorifics or even Japanese words in my stories, but I used on this one because it would be better for Len’s teasing.  
> There’s a Namaikizakari reference here.  
> Do you guys like my first person writing? I hope so…  
> Sorry if there’re too many mistakes or/and weird sentences


End file.
